(1) Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to wrapping devices and more particularly pertains to a new wrapping device for exposing a crayon that becomes shorter from usage.
(2) Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
The prior art relates to wrapping devices.